


Yes Sir (Eddsworld TordTom Fanfic)

by ItsCarsTrash



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCarsTrash/pseuds/ItsCarsTrash
Summary: After the end Tom had thought everything was peaceful, he was ready to start a new life without the red hoodie boy he once knew.However, in the year of 2- 2̸̛̯̙̋0̷̟̙̚3̸̮̍̓9̶͔̭̄3̸̙̈͗7̵͑̏͜͝5̵̛̺̘̈̓8̴̗̯͐̅̕3̷̯̪͊̑̌ everything changed.He came back, to get something..he left..behind.(This is based on a tiktok series me and my boyfriend have! Go check us out! @xchaoticcosplaysox !!~
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Tom/Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please no hate on this story! Hopefully I'll update a lot but I'm not 100% sure!! (Any hate comments will be deleted! Only positive comments here peeps! 
> 
> There will be smut, just a warning, this isn't EXACTLY like the series, but its close, with some additional things.

Hello! Welcome to my book! I'm going to give a few details about the characters in this book, and some information on it. I will not be using last names out of respect to the creators. Any hate comment will be deleted as I am making this story for fun! I would never ship the actual people nor harass them for it.   
Main Characters:   
Tord Hunter  
Height: 5,10  
Age: 30  
Status: Hidden   
Whereabouts: ????  
\---------  
Thomas (Tom) Roseswell   
Height: 5,6  
Age: 28   
Status: Vulnerable   
Whereabouts: The bar.   
\---------  
Edward (Edd) Gabehart   
Height: 6,0  
Age: 30   
Status: Vulnerable   
Whereabouts: The bar  
\---------  
Matthew (Matt) Heath   
Height: 5,12  
Age: 29  
Status: Vulnerable   
Whereabouts: The bar 

Background Characters:   
Pat, Paul, and My OC (she's a guard)   
Ships:   
TordTom, Paultyk (only a bit), and EddMatt

About the story:   
This story is based on a series me and my boyfriend have on TikTok! (xchaoticcosplayox) The statuses and whereabouts will be displayed for every character at the beginning of every chapter, so you know if they're safe or not. There will only be implied smut as I do not feel comfortable writing that kinda stuff just yet.   
Please do not harass me for any of these ships, as I have changed the last name. Any hate comment once again will be deleted.   
Thank you so much!


	2. Knock Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tord Hunter  
> Whereabouts: ----  
> Status: Hidden
> 
> Thomas(Tom)Rosewell  
> Whereabouts: The bar  
> Status: Vulnerable 
> 
> Edward(Edd)  
> Whereabouts: The bar  
> Status: Vulnerable
> 
> Matthew(Matt) Heath   
> Whereabouts: The bar   
> Status: Vulnerable

Tom's POV

Welp, today's my birthday. I'm turning 28 today, big whoop. I was sitting at the bar with my best friends Edd and Matt. For some reason I didn't feel ..right? It feels like somethings missing, it feels like something or someone is nearby. Ever since Tord left things have been pretty chill. Oh who am I kidding, he's dead! At least I think he is.

I took a sip of my Smirnoff as my friends came over with a cake. "Oh no-", I glared at them. They do this every year we come to my favorite bar. They get me the cake, and began to sing. 

"Happy Birthday to you" 

**"please stop-"**

"Happy Birthday to you!"

**"Guys seriously-"**

_ "Happy Birthday dear Thomas,  _

Tim!" 

**"TOM-"**

"Happy Birthday to you!"

Suddenly a bunch of drunk people, plus my friends started clapping. Ha, dumb drunks, probably don't even know how old I'm turning let alone- 

"Blow out the candles!", Matt beamed. I took a deep sigh and blew out the candles. I have nothing to wish for, so what good are the candles? To show how old I'm getting? One step closer to death? Edd took the knife and cut the cake. Things..still didn't feel right, It felt like something bad was gonna happen. Not that I'm surprised. 

After a couple of drinks and a slice of ice cream cake, I finally felt swell. I felt calm and at ease, until I heard gun shots. People started screaming and scattering in every direction. Edd grabbed me and Matt and began to run to the bathroom. We hid in a stall and kept ourselves covered. An active shooting in a bar? What kinda good is that. Part of my drunkness got me curious, and I stood up. Edd grabbed my hand and pulled me down. "Tom! What the hell are you thinking!?" 

I hiccuped and simply shrugged. Suddenly someone kicked the door to the bathroom open, they were wearing black combat boots and what seemed to be a long blue coat. I got up, ready to protect my friends. Not that I could do much, my body was very weak from the alcohol. Suddenly I heard a voice that was too familiar for comfort. I opened the stall and saw none other than. 

**"TORD!?"** all of us collectively yelled. Tord chuckled and smiled "Hello old fr-", I greeted him with a punch to the face. "I-..I KILLED YOU!", I was trembling. How could this mother fucker still be alive!? Tord held his cheek and looked at me with a glare. I grabbed Edd and Matt and began to ran only to be shot in the leg, making me fall. 

"Tom!" Edd yelled for me and went to grab my hand. "Just go!", I yelled at him. The last thing I wanted was for one of them to get hurt too. Edd and Matt had run off into the distance and I heard the sound of heavy foot steps behind me. A wet rag was put across my mouth and I suddenly began to feel drowsy. 

**_"Happy Birthday, Thomas~"_ ** , was all I heard before blacking out. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
